Locations
Operation Daybreak File:Map_1K.png rect 490 710 600 800 Headquarters (Airbase) rect 795 790 865 835 Sochraina City (Desert Town) rect 480 450 530 480 Village rect 180 595 225 630 Communications tower (mountain) rect 130 400 185 445 Bunker (Department of Utilities) rect 465 245 580 300 Ronograd City rect 730 495 805 540 Lighthouse rect 840 185 870 275 Aircraft Carrier desc none Click the place on the map you want to know more about. Headquarters (Airbase) Not to be confused with the Aircraft Carrier. This is where you spawn, you can spawn all helicopters, cars, and planes here. You can enter the menu, refill ammo and get equipment here. Sochraina City (Desert Town) Enemy forces will try to capture this, when you get there there will be hostages. Make sure not to kill them, when you have killed all the enemies a plane will drop ammo and Med-kits at the main building. The enemies will attack in the following order: * Paratroopers * Two transport vehicles with armored soldiers * An armed helicopter with 5000 HP Once the helicopter is taken down, the order is reset back to paratroopers. Village At the center of the map there is a village, there are many civilians there but also armed enemies. If you successfully kill all the enemies there, two armed vehicles with turrets will arrive and try and kill you. Communications tower (mountain) The hilltop outpost or the mountain base, is a compound on a hilltop near the FOB. It has about 27 enemies and 3 civilians to free. Do note that there is a enemy on top of the tower, and 3 enemies on the helipad separated from the main base that most players miss. Raiding the base is fairly straightforward. A helicopter is best to raid this base because of its location. There is one thing that is unique about this base, When the base is secured a blue garage door will open in the concrete building near the tents. Inside are three variant 2s, and two variant 1s that will attempt to recapture the base. If killed there will be a number of duffel bags containing a unknown substance. Take the bag and go back to the command center in the FOB. There in the opening hallway there is a safe called item exchange. Go up to it and exchange the duffel bag for a reward of $300 and 400 exp. It can be counterattacked by paratroopers, or a helicopter. Bunker (Department of Utilities) There are armed enemies and one officer inside. There is a big metal door inside which you can't currently open. There isn't much too see here yet, except to kill some enemies. Inside the bunker, however, is some kind of missile. There is also an empty interrogation room with a tape recorde, maybe a reference to the old tape recorder from the secrets. There is a supply room where you can refill your ammo. And a silo containing a missile. Most likely it is part of some lore. Ronograd City Every 20 minutes the enemies will raid the city, this will be announced on your screen. Many enemies and vehicles will get there, including two armed vehicles with turrets. And two vehicles with guided surface-to-missiles, getting there via air is possible if you fly on a low altitude if you are a skilled pilot you can dodge the missiles with the A-10. When you have killed all enemy forces in the city you will be notified of an incoming airstrike. Then more enemy forces will make their way to the city to try and take it back, if you successfully kill those too, more enemies without vehicles will get there. Kill those and everyone will be notified that Ronograd is secure. Lighthouse Currently there are no enemies there, it is just a town. Aircraft Carrier The only way to it is via air. You can spawn planes and helicopters here.